One Time Too Many
by Ice-doesn't-like-Yew
Summary: It's Christmas time and the Grimms are celebrating with a nice fulfilling breakfast. But when Granny Relda asks Sabrina to call Puck down from his room, the prank that lies in wait for her is the grossest prank yet. New Chapter 5 up! Easter time!
1. Christmas Part One

**A little Christmas love from our favourite pairing. Again nothing to heavy or mushy from me. **

_**I hope you enjoy it. And thanks for the reviews on my first fanfic.**  
_

_'Men, the time has come for us to face our ugliest enemy yet,' a blonde shaggy-haired boy announced to the most unusual crowd. 'The one who volunteers will be recognized as a beacon of honour and loyalty'._

_Chimpanzees dressed up in khaki helmets and bright orange vests stared up at the boy. To each other they began muttering angrily in hushed gibbers. The boy crossed his arm over his ratty green sweater and stared down at the chimps, brow furrowed. Sighing crossly he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black pouch filled with bottles of glittery nail polish. He had 'borrowed' this from his unfortunate housemate. _

'_Okay, the one who does this deed also gets this bag,' the boy grunted. But his face lit up as one chimpanzee's hand shot up before the others, offering themselves up hesitantly. 'Good man Sullivan'. _

_As he said that, the others ran off into hiding places among the trees and bushes. Sullivan the Chimp snatched the pouch out of the boy's hand and stood near the door. Pink, translucent wings sprang from the boy's back and he flew up and attached a sprig of fine green leaves atop the door. He grinned wickedly._

'_It's ready'._

**1 hour later.**

Sabrina was drawn to the smell of roasted turkey in the crisp morning air. The spot where her 8-year-old sister, Daphne, had slept next to her was empty yet still warm. The girl couldn't be woken up by anything except for the smell of breakfast in the morning. The blonde girl snuggled up tight in a thick woolly sweater and made her way downstairs.

Daphne, Uncle Jake, Red and Granny sat down at the table eating up their fill. Grinning, she sat in the empty seat between her sister and Red. She almost cried at delight when she saw the food. It was normal.

'Merry Christmas Sabrina,' Granny Relda said, clasping her hand.

'Merry Christmas 'Brina,' Uncle Jake said, tearing out a bite of a piece of turkey. Daphne hugged her – Sabrina suspected her mouth was overloaded with chewed-up food – and Red smiled affectionately. She probably hasn't had a _sane_ Christmas in a long time.

The blonde girl took some turkey from the big plate in the middle of the table and her smile quickly when she discovered the stuffing was a swirl of purple and pink. Grumbling, she scraped it off and ate, thanking the heavens that the turkey was still relatively normal.

'You got a new bag from me and Red, a CD player from Uncle Jake and a CD with Bess' best songs from Granny,' Daphne said between bites. Her pigtails almost stood on end with all the excitement in the air. Sabrina scowled.

'I thought I was supposed to open my presents,' Sabrina snapped. Daphne cringed.

'Sorry, I got a bit carried away,' Daphne admitted but Sabrina grinned and hugged her. Nothing could ruin her day. _**Nothing**_.

'Sabrina dear, do you think you could go up and tell Puck to come down to eat,' Granny asked. 'I'm surprised he hasn't come down already'.

When Sabrina didn't move Granny tried again. 'Please Sabrina?'

'Fine,' she sighed and wiping her mouth roughly on a tissue she made her way upstairs. She was expecting some nasty prank but what awaited her in the fairy boy's room was bigger, badder and grosser than she had ever imagined.

'Puck?' Sabrina said timidly. When no one answered she stepped through the door to have it shut behind her. Sabrina yelped as a chimpanzee dressed up as an army soldier grunted beside her. Before long, Puck was floating in the air in front of her, pink wings and all.

'Granny says you have to come down for Christmas,' Sabrina snapped. She tried leaving but the door was locked.

'Grimm, you know I would love to go down but there's something I want to see first,' he smirked. 'See that hanging up above your head? That's mistletoe'.

Sabrina looked up. She suddenly got a very sick feeling in her stomach.

'And see that someone that you're standing next too,' the flying boy pointing to the hairy chimp standing next to her. 'That's Sullivan'.

Swivelling slowly to face the chimp she saw that it had began puckering up. Behind its pink lips Sabrina saw a world of horrors. Its teeth were a gross yellowy colour and its breath made her gag. She swore she could see the remnants of last night's dinner left in there. There was no absolute way she was gonna kiss this chimpanzee.

'I'll pound you if you don't let me out right now,' Sabrina said, half-screaming.

'Them the rules, Fartface,' Puck replied nonchalantly, picking at the dirt under his fingernails. Sabrina knew he was right. She also knew he would never let her out until she did.

He smirked. 'Unless'.

'Unless?' Sabrina glared at him. This could not be good. Puck landed down lightly on one foot, his wings folding back.

'You kiss me'.

'What!'

She gagged, coughing and spluttering. Her kiss him? No fricking way! Once she had finished her little fit she faced the smirking Puck again.

'Hasn't that happened one too many times?' she growled. She looked at her two choices. Puck was the obvious choice but he wasn't going to let her hear the end of it until she had drew her last breath as a human.

'But you punched me last time so it doesn't count,' Puck replied, smirking as he came to stand next to her under the mistletoe. Sullivan grunted and ran off into the trees. Puck bent down, putting his face an inch away from hers. Sabrina couldn't help blushing. She hadn't noticed how tall he was getting.

She stepped back (quite reluctantly, one must say) and held up her clenched fist. 'What makes you think I won't this time either'.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door and opened it, poking their head inside grinning. It was Uncle Jake along with his loopy grin he always carried around. He held a glowing amulet in his hand which had probably unlocked the door. Sabrina let out a sigh of relief and let her hands fall down by her sides.

'You two have been up here for quite a while,' Uncle Jake said. He winked. 'Let's get down for Christmas'.

Puck grinned. Turning to Sabrina he blew her a kiss then wings sprouting from his back, flew out the door, through the hall and down the stairs. The blonde girl let out a snarl of irritation. She kicked the door with her foot. It hurt.

And unfortunately the door closed, and automatically locked itself. And her in.

**Reviews are welcome!**


	2. Christmas Part Two

**Sorry it took so long guys! It took a while to decide whether I wanted to all not and it took even longer to actually write the chapter.**

**I hope you like it and thanks for the reviews on my other chapter.**

**Btw, sorry about the mix of a picnic in snow. I forgot because Christmas is in Summer here :] (thanks for the correcting Curlscat!)  
**

**~Ice**

Sabrina edged herself away from the blonde fairy as far as she could but that was near impossible in the family car. Whenever the backfiring junk came to a sudden stop the rope that was used as seatbelts grazed her skin. They were going on a picnic by the riverside.

It had taken them a little while to notice that Sabrina hadn't followed the swaggering Puck down to the kitchen. Meanwhile, she had to run away from chimps armed with glop grenades (including a chimpanzee with nail polish on) and avoid being spattered with ice cream from the clumsy-handed kangaroo in the boxing ring. Uncle Jake had spread the word about how 'close' they had been. Throughout the whole day the blonde girl had expected Puck to tease her about the mistletoe but he had kept silent. But sometimes she caught staring at her from across the kitchen table or through the fronds of the Christmas tree.

Suddenly the car turned and Sabrina found herself squashed up against Puck. He smirked. 'Can't keep away from me can you,' he said, somewhat seductively. Sabrina grunted with disgust. She pushed herself away from him and crossed her arms indignantly. Beside her Red and Daphne giggled, snugged up into one seat. She looked into the rear-view mirror and saw that her face was bright red like a tomato.

When they reached the river they found that Uncle Jake and Briar Rose had already set up the picnic. Daphne and Red bugged Granny Relda about going to the toilet, so the scrubbed-clean-for-Christmas boy took advantage of her leave.

'Time to get down and dirty,' Puck said and pink wings sprouting from his back he flew down towards the river.

'Liebling! Catch him!' Granny Relda shouted.

'Why me?' Sabrina shouted back. She wasn't going to face him alone again after that morning. 'What about Uncle Jake?'

But already she could tell that her uncle and Ms. Rose were romancing away, making goo-goo eyes at each other. Grumbling, she ran down the river after the flying boy.

xxx

The 12-year-old girl let out a shrill shriek as she slipped in the mud. She spun around. Puck should be here. She had just landed face-down in a swamp of mud and guck. Where is he? She stumbled to her feet.

'Puck?' she shouted. The surface rippled and straining her eyes, she saw the silvery film of Puck's wings. Without thinking she pulled off her scarf and sweater and plunged into the icy cold water. It felt like a thousand of knifes pricking her skin at the same time. Already her toes began to feel numb. She kicked her feet time and time again. Breaching the surface she gasped for air, filling her aching lungs. Shivering she paddled towards the spot where she had seen him last. She could feel the frost forming on lashes and hair.

She scanned the water desperately but then something clutched itself onto her head and pulled her under. She struggled until she could struggle no more and had to take a breath. But strangely she found that she could breathe. Opening her eyes she found a crab-claw tipped spear pointed straight at her throat and two mermen eyeing her.

'This is the one that stole the piece of the Vorpal Blade,' one with a blue-green tail said. 'The Princess confirmed it'.

'Let's bring her in,' the other with a red tail said.

'No! Let me go,' Sabrina struggled, her voice bubbly. 'Did you not know I saved the town with that thing?'

She was hysterical. She punched at them and kicked at them but she could see the muscles rippling under their pale-blue skin as clear as day. They were much too strong. She screamed and shouted but she doubted anyone could hear. Every time she made too much noise the red-tailed merman jabbed the spear at her face threateningly. She could see them nearing their city made of rubbish.

'You guys are much-o crazy!' she shouted, adopting one of Daphne's phrases. 'Once my grandmother finds out about this you're all fried fish with chips!'

They both laughed but their laughter was stopped abruptly. Their tight loosened and she felt herself being pulled towards the surface by her hair. Once the two had recovered from an unfortunate hit on the head, they chased after her but she had already broken the surface and hovered in the air. She couldn't breathe.

She felt herself being laid down on the ground. She still couldn't breathe. Suddenly her mind clicked, recalling memories of when her, Uncle Jake and Daphne ventured down into the deep. It was the starfish. But she couldn't bring her arms up.

'Sabrina! Sabrina!' someone shouted her name. She opened her eyes slightly. Her vision was blurred but she could tell it was Puck. His blue eyes dazzled like diamonds.

'The s-starfish,' she gurgled. Suddenly she could breathe again. She hurled up a mouthful of water on the ground beside her.

'Sabrina, are you okay?' Puck half-screamed. She could tell he was losing it.

'Cold,' Sabrina smiled. The fairy-boy let out a sigh of relief. He wrapped his pink wings around her body.

'We have to get you back'.

'Not yet'.

Sabrina gazed out at the serenity of the river. She fingered Puck's wings. They were soft and velvety. She turned and saw Puck staring at her.

'Remember when you were about to push me into the pool?' she asked. He laughed.

'Yeah and when you did 'CPR' on me,' he chuckled. She punched him in the arm. He rubbed his arms in mock pain. 'And how I wrapped you with my wings in the farmhouse'.

'And how you cried like a baby at the Dad's funeral'.

Puck stuck out his tongue. He got up and held out his hand. She smiled and took it and together they walked back to the picnic.

xxx

Sabrina wrapped her wet blonde hair up in a towel after stepping out of the shower. She stumbled into her bedroom, rubbing her hair dry. She plopped down onto her hair to feel a sharp pain in her back. Jumping up, she found a box under her blanket. Checking that Daphne was still downstairs she opened it.

A sprig of mistletoe fell out and a card. On the piece of white cardboard was the words written: 'Merry Christmas Stinkpot'. She walked over to the bed but found her hand reluctant to throw it away. Instead she walked back to her bed and tucked it into her pillowcase. She smiled and ran down to dinner.

That night when she drifted off to sleep she felt the little bump in her pillowcase and smiled.

**This is probably the last chapter. Please review :DDD**


	3. New Year

**Okay, I lied. I've decided to make another chapter about New Years Day. It's shorter than the other ones and I wrote it in 2 hours so sorry if it seems a bit rushed. I hope you guys like it ;]**

The clock sat collecting dust on the old television, blinking the numbers '11:27' in a pale blue light. On the screen a rather porky man rattled on about how to build one's very own stick house boring the viewers with his stuttered speech and collapsing ceilings. Three viewers in particular, sprawled out along the family couch, groaned at the TV.

Sabrina Grimm took another sip of the bitter brown liquid that Uncle Jake had conjured up with his new coffee machine. Beside her, sat Puck who had decided to eat spoonfuls of sugar instead. And Uncle Jake snored lightly at the end of the couch, at risk of falling off. And on a blanket below, slept Daphne and Red who had simply become too tired to pinch each other to stay awake anymore.

'Can't wait for the bloody fireworks,' Sabrina grumbled, edging away from a jibbering sugar-high Puck. The first day of the New Year was to arrive in 33 minutes – correction, 32 minutes.

'Stinky stinkpot, who stinks of stinky stink,' sung Puck out-of-tone. 'Who can never-ever-ever-ever-ever-ever be as good as me, awesome Puck!'

'God, shut up Puck!'

The annoyed blonde-headed girl stuck her fingers in her ears. But Puck pulled on her arm and shouted in her ear. She could feel all the little specks of spittle and in complete disgust, rolled head over heels off the couch. Fuming, she grabbed hold of the winged boy's ear, causing him more pain than he to her, dragged him up the stairs and into the bathroom.

'Hey, hey, hey, what are you doing Grimm,' Puck stammered, grimacing in pain.

'Revenge,' Sabrina smirked.

Grabbing hold of his blonde hair, she stuck his head under the bathtub tap and turned it on full force. He shrieked as cold water drenched his head and slipped down over his skin. Letting go of his head, she ran to the window and flung it wide open while Puck was still recovering from the soaking. And just as she hoped, the winter wind blew in a quick breeze to the wet-headed boy, making him shiver from head to toe.

The 12-year-old girl burst out in a fit of giggles, and threw Puck a towel who wrapped it around his head. He jutted out his bottom lip, crossed his arms and marched down the stairs.

'Oh, I got you bad,' Sabrina chuckled, following him.

'No you didn't,' Puck countered uselessly.

'Oh boy, aren't you in denial'.

'No I am not!'

'Yes you are, admit it!'

Without another word, he plopped himself down onto the couch again and changed the channel. Sabrina settled herself down next to him, grinning at her victory. Beneath the young girls shifted in their sleep. Surprisingly no one woke up during their little fit. Suddenly, Morgan Le Fay, one of the Mayor's three witches at his command, appeared on TV.

'One more minute to go, let's countdown Everafters!' she said in a sultry voice. '60, 59, 58...'

Sabrina excited threw on her jacket, gloves and scarf and ran outside with Puck tailing behind. She grinned and smiled at the thought of seeing her first fireworks in Ferryport Landing but her smile quickly disappeared. Snow-blanketed trees covered the face of the night sky.

Seeing her sadness, Puck cocked his head to one side in confusion. 'Why the sad face?' He quickly added, 'well, I've seen it ugly, but never this ugly'.

'Oh thanks,' she snarled. 'Well, if you were smarter to figure it out yourself then you would have realized we can't see the fireworks from down here'.

'Oh,' Puck said, looking up. 'I knew that'.

She could hear Morgan counting down inside. '25, 24, 23...'

Suddenly, beautiful translucent pink wings popped out of Puck's back. Soon, he was up in the air and grinning mischievously down at the grounded girl. Shrugging he scooped her up into his arms and flew up higher and higher. The wind bit relentlessly at her face.

'Puck, slower,' she trembled. But he didn't slow down.

Then the sky erupted with lights that dazzled and amazed. For a few moments everything was forgotten and Sabrina just wanted to take everything in. It was beautiful.

'We should fly down now in case one of us gets set alight,' she said softly. And with reluctance to take her eyes away from the brilliant colours, Puck flew down and landed on the roof. Sitting together they stared up at the fireworks in wonder until the moment it stopped.

'That was stunning,' Sabrina sighed. Puck nodded in agreement but despite reaching the end (and some might say the 'beginning'), none moved and continued to stare at the star-lit sky. As the minutes inched pass, the blonde girl leaned her head on the boy's shoulder and drifted asleep.

Puck left her there for a few minutes before picking her up and flying down into her room through the window. Taking off her boots, he tucked her into bed, making sure she was nice and cosy. He felt a bump under her pillow. He took a box out from under it, a sprig of mistletoe that he had left to her at Christmas. He smiled and looked down at the slumbering girl with affection.

Holding the sprig of green leaves above their heads, he pecked her on the cheek. Putting the box back to where he found it, he flew out the window and circled around in the night sky.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! And if this chapter is successful then I will make one about Valentines Day!**


	4. Valentine's Day

**Time for Valentine's Day!  
**

**Okay I've decided to make this an on-going thing. So no matter how bad this gets I will keep posting new chapters until Christmas again and then decide where to go from there. This one is heaps longer than the other chapters so I hope people will be bothered to read through it. I think it drags on a bit too but enjoy!**

'Roses are red, violets are blue, your hair smells so sweet, and the rest of you does too'.

Sabrina Grimm grumbled as Uncle Jake's singing – or rather screeching awoke her from her much-needed sleep. Beside her, Daphne, her 8-year-old sister, snoozed peacefully. The little girl was known to sleep through pretty much anything. This was one of the times where Sabrina envied her little sister's 'abilities'.

Sabrina trudged out of the shared bedroom and found her uncle leaning against the closed bathroom door with a note-pad in hand. On the ground around him, pieces of scrunched up paper littered the floor. He scribbled something down in the note-pad. With an unsatisfied sigh he ripped out the lined sheet and balling it up in his hand, threw it away. Suddenly his face lit up and once again began writing.

'Oh, hey 'Brina,' he greeted her without looking up. 'What do you think of this?'

He cleared his voice.

'Roses are red, violets are blue, rose thorns are prickly, briars sure are too'. The blonde man looked at his niece hopefully.

'Well, it's, uh, okay in a poetic sense but if it's for who I think it is then you better get the good ol' pen started up again, cowboy'.

The man slumped with a frown and added the love poem with its other failed companions. 'Writing a poem shouldn't be this hard'.

'Anyways, what's the wait-up?' the girl referred to the bathroom.

'Puck, strangely'.

'What's taking the fairy-boy so long?' Sabrina pounded on the door. 'Hey fart-face, people are waiting out here!'

'Hold your horses!' Puck shouted from within the room. Pressing her ear against the door, Sabrina could hear the tap running. Quite frankly, she was finding it hard to keep up with the thoughts running around in the Trickster King's head nowadays. They had shared their moments together; moments which Sabrina had to admit made her forget that Puck was an immature, rude, smelly, obnoxious boy. But it was ruined as soon as he pulled a ruthless prank on her a few days later. But recently the fairy had begun avoiding her and Sabrina had finally gotten some good sleep without being afraid that a hairy spider would be greeting her from her sleep.

Suddenly the door opened and Sabrina unbalanced, collided with Puck. She pulled herself away and was readying a witty remark about his bathroom habits when she took a glance at him. He was clean; his unruly hair glistened wet but no longer visible were the unlucky debris that got tangled up with his mop of blonde hair; his face was red raw from scrubbing but she could finally see freckles that were hidden under the grim that was his face. Mr. Rolling-Around-In-Mud-Is-My-Favourite-Past-time was, lo and behold, clean.

Sabrina wasn't the only one surprised at the boy's change in appearance. Uncle Jake gaped at the boy. Unlike the others who had seen Puck clean once before for his bodyguard duties, he had never seen him without the 15-layers of crud caked on his skin.

'What in King Arthur's name is this?' the lanky man said.

Puck scowled in response. 'What? Can't I do anything without being questioned by you people?'

Magnificent pink wings sprouted from his back and he flew down the stairs, passing by Granny Relda. The old woman climbed up the last of the steps and looked around at the still-gaping group. She smiled at them.

'Don't mind the boy, I'm not quite sure what has gotten into him lately but if he's cleaning up his act then it's sure to be good,' Granny said, walking into the girl's bedroom to rouse the sleeping Daphne.

Uncle Jake looked at Sabrina and shrugged before abandoning his bathroom needs and heading down for breakfast. The 12-year-old girl did the same. Puck was sitting at the table already, waiting for Granny Relda to come down and fill his plate. Drops of water sunk into his ratty hoodie – which now was a completely different shade of green then it used to be. All the dirt had disappeared leaving only holes and rips to credit its owner. She stared at him suspiciously as she settled down into her seat across from Puck but next to her uncle. The fairy seemed rather jittery.

'What are you gawking at, Grimm?' he snapped, pulling in his frame.

'Nothing,' she replied casually as Daphne barrelled down the stairs and into her seat, followed by a lumbering Elvis and grandma. The little girl, like everybody else, stared at the clean boy as well.

'Puck, you're clean!' the little girl exclaimed. 'Are you getting all dolled up for Valen—'

But one look from Puck shut the little girl up. 'Everybody's a stickybeak these days,' he muttered under his breath.

Granny Relda placed waffles on everybody's plate before dowsing them with syrup that was a swirl of both purple and pink. 'Eat up everybody, we got a big day ahead of us,' she said. She heaved herself into her own seat and began digging in. Sabrina however, picked at it, eating little pieces of waffle untouched by the syrup and keeping one eye on Puck. For the whole of breakfast the boy was quiet and withdrawn, avoiding Sabrina's gaze. He stopped after his first helping and started fidgeting with a rip on his hoodie. _This is so unlike him_, Sabrina thought. _Maybe he really is growing up like Granny says_. She saw something pink sticking out of his pocket. Her suspicions rose.

'There is definitely something going on here,' she murmured.

'We got a call from Morgan le Fay,' Granny Relda announced. 'Sounds like she's got a mob of love-sick men on her lawn who just won't leave and she's asked for our assistance'.

'No can do, Mum,' Uncle Jake said, wiping his mouth roughly with a napkin. 'I gotta go serenade to the lovely Briar Rose'.

'Do that and your girlfriend is going to need hearing aids for the rest of her immortal life,' Sabrina said, pushing her half-finished plate away.

The man grinned mischievously and shook his multi-pocketed jacket. 'I'm pretty sure I got something in here that would fix that'. He gave his mother a kiss before leaving the house with a bouquet of roses and his notepad.

The rest of the family finished up their breakfast soon after. While Granny Relda went about phoning Mr. Rip van winkle, the children climbed the stairs to their rooms and got ready. Sabrina zipped up her jacket and out of habit, stuck the little box carrying the now-dry sprig of mistletoe into her pocket. She had been doing this since Granny Relda almost found it last month. Making sure her sister was busy fiddling with the buttons on her overalls, she took out the fragile sprig and looked at it.

'Why haven't I thrown this away yet?' she murmured. She had tried once before but not succeeded. She shoved it back into her pocket and made her way downstairs, calling for Daphne to hurry up. Puck was already there. Sabrina took this chance.

'What's with the big clean-up, Puck?' she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Puck shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. 'Nothing'.

'Don't lie to me, fairy-boy,' she said. 'Tell me'.

'The Trickster King doesn't have to tell you anything. I'm royalty; every hobgoblin, troublemaker, good-for-nothing, slacker and delinquent from here to Wonderland look up to me. Unless the Queen of Sneaks has that kind of respect I suggest she withdraw that demand'.

Sabrina glared at him. Spying the pink thing hiding in his pocket, she snatched it up with quick fingers and held it out of his grasp. It was a folded up pink piece of paper.

'Hey! Give that back!' Puck yelled. Wings sprouted from his back and he snatched it back before she managed to get a good look at what it was.

'What's the problem here, lieblings?' Granny Relda said from the doorway. She looked at Sabrina with disapproving eyes. The familiar run-down taxi driven the sleep-diseased man stopped outside the house as Puck hastily stuffed the paper back into his pocket.

'Sabrina, please respect Puck's belongings,' she said sternly before walking off to talk with Mr. Winkle. She prepared herself for taunting from Puck about being told off but she received none. He just climbed into the car. Daphne and Elvis came running down to Sabrina a moment later and the three managed to squish into the back-seat alongside the grumpy fairy. Granny sat at the front. Sabrina swore the taxi was about to burst at the sides. Rip Van Winkle groaned.

'I thought I said no more mutts!'

xxx

They arrived at Morgan le Fay's house. Granny Relda wasn't exaggerating when she said there was a mob of love-sick men on her lawn. There really was. Men held boom boxes above their heads, trying to overtake each other's areas resulting in full-out brawls. The ground was littered in love-letters, broken pieces of radio and crushed-underfoot flower petals. She had never seen anything like this before.

Granny Relda thanked the old man for the ride – and near-death situations – and waved as he drove off. She shared a look at the children before walking up to the door avoiding men and junk. Sabrina had to duck to avoid someone's fist. The door opened a crack and a hand beckoned them in. Quickly before any of the men noticed, the Grimm family slipped in to find a frantic woman. Sabrina was always blown away when she saw Morgan le Fay. Despite her obvious anxiety, she was an exotic beauty with nice curves, ebony hair and a great smile. She managed to get men of all ages roll head-over-heels. Even Puck seemed entranced.

'Oh thank God you're here Relda!' she hugged the old woman.

'You've got quite the crowd out there,' Granny said as if it wasn't obvious.

'I know, Mordred even said they started camping out there last night'.

The beautiful woman began pulling at her hair. 'Valentine's Day is such a hassle'.

_Valentine's Day?_ Sabrina thought. She hadn't realised.

'Well I think it's sweet that they want to profess their love for you,' Daphne chirped. Suddenly outside someone screamed, 'I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!' Something outside crashed and the song 'You're Beautiful' was silenced. The little girl winced.

'I don't know what to do,' Morgan wrung her hands in distress. 'I don't want to use my magic on them, times are low and since Charming lost and the ball failed, I haven't been able to get a steady job. Forgetful dust isn't cheap, you know'.

She sighed and peeked through the curtains.

'Don't worry, Morgan,' Granny Relda comforted. 'We'll take care of this problem'.

Out of the hefty purse she carried about, the old woman retrieved an air horn and a megaphone. She opened the door to the house with Puck by her side. She nodded at the boy and soon he had transformed into a big dog, one Sabrina recognized as a Rottweiler from 'The Book of Dogs', what she had to read instead of 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarves' in school. Granny blew the air horn, catching all the men's attention, and shouted into the megaphone. The blonde girl had never heard her grandmother speak like this before.

'Get off the lawn, yer good-for-nothing whippersnappers,' she yelled, waving her arms about like a mad-woman. 'And pull up yer pants! No one wants to see yer designer undies!'

Granny unleashed Puck on them who weaved in between bodies, growling and snapping. Soon all the men had gathered up their things and ran off leaving only a mess as a reminder of the day. Morgan laughed and wrapped her arms around the old woman, lifting her off the ground with her surprisingly strong arms.

'Thank you so much, Relda,' she said.

'My absolute pleasure,' Granny Relda smiled. 'I guess we'll finish off the job'.

She called Sabrina and Daphne to her side. 'Lieblings, let's clean up the yard and not bother Morgan any longer'.

'Oh, there's no need for that,' the beautiful woman said. 'You go home'.

'No, I insist'.

Everybody went outside and began picking up the debris. Meanwhile Puck ran back into the house to Morgan le Fay and morphed back into a boy. Sabrina eyed the pair as they disappeared into the house. _What a slacker_, she thought. While they were all working Puck was tailing after the beautiful witch. Crawling over to the door she peered inside hearing snippets of their conversation.

'Can you help me with my spelling?' Puck said sheepishly, not looking interested in Morgan at all. He withdrew the pink paper from his pocket.

'Of course,' she grinned. 'Anything for my saviours.'

The rest was hushed as the fairy-boy whispered words to her and she wrote them down with a fancy-looking pen. She eyed the two suspiciously before returning to work. Once everything had been cleared away the Grimms said goodbye to Morgan and left for home in Mr. Winkle's taxi. As they left, Morgan winked at Sabrina. The girl raised an eyebrow. Beside her Puck seemed happier, more relaxed.

'Do you think people would do that for me,' Daphne asked, barely able to contain her excitement. Puck ruffled the top of her head, ruining her perfectly done pig-tails.

'They'll be lining down the street around the corner,' Puck grinned.

xxx

Sabrina flicked through the weathered pages of a worn-down book documenting the story of the 'The Rose Elf' by Hans Christian Andersen. It was a horrible tragedy but held no clue to how to wake up her parents. Getting up, she grabbed a heart-shaped cookie Uncle Jake had received from Briar Rose from the kitchen table. When she returned she found Puck standing before her. He was holding the pink paper in his hand.

'Happy Valentine's Day,' he said, gingerly handing it to her. It was a shop-bought card. Ironically it had a cartoon fairy on the cover holding a heart. She eyed him suspiciously as he shuffled out of the room. Sabrina made her way up to her room and making sure that Daphne was asleep she opened the card and read Morgan le Fay's neat handwriting.

_Dear Sabrina,_

_Happy Valentine's Day. I know I may not be the best of friend (who wouldn't be intimidated by my regal self) but I really do appreciate what you and your family did for me in Faerie. I hope __we can find a way to wake up your parents._

_Oh and I got this from Jake. Roses are red, violets are blue, your hair smells so sweet, too bad the rest of you smells like poo._

_From,_

_Puck._

_Ps. Don't blame me for the things written down here! Morgan._

Sabrina laughed. Downstairs she found Puck sitting on the couch watching TV. 'Thanks Puck,' she smiled.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' Puck replied. He grinned and returned his gaze back to the TV screen. Sabrina returned his grin and climbed the stairs to a slumbering Daphne.

xxx

The next morning she found her long hair tied to the bed post. She was happy momentarily, glad that things were back to normal; Puck up to his pranks and her in them. But when she realized the implications of this she screamed.

'PUCK!'

**Next one will be Easter. Reviews are welcome and if you enjoyed this maybe have a look at my other works?**

**Ice 3  
**


	5. Easter

**It's been a while but I'm finally submitting the Easter chapter. I wanted to try something different and instead of putting Puck and Sabrina together I put them apart from each other.  
The first time I tried submitting it, it glitched and I couldn't read the 5th chapter and I suspected nobody else could either. I wasn't particularly happy with my previous Easter one and I took it as a sign to rewrite it and take away some of the dramatic, angst parts I didn't like and try to make Sabrina a little happier since the previous one had her feelings over-exaggerated. **

**I'm much happier with this and I hope you enjoy reading it (:**

It was a cool day. The harsh winter winds from the previous month had subsided into whispering breezes, sharing secrets with the trees and playing games with the blossoming flowers. Sabrina Grimm leaned against the sidewall of Snow White's cottage, watching Daphne and Red pick out extravagant outfits the beautiful princess had sewn herself through the glass window.

Sabrina's expression was grim (_grimm!_) as she watched the three laugh and paint each other's fingernails, dab princess-branded cosmetics onto each other's faces, model the colourful dresses and try on the sparkling shoes. She longed to join in on the fun but instead she lied about feeling sick and needing some fresh air. The last thing she needed was people thinking that she was softening; becoming a 'girly-girl'.

Granny Relda and Mr. Canis had left a week earlier to see the portly ex-sheriff after he had reported some very strange happenings with eggs in the big apple and hearing that they were coming, Titania, the faerie queen, had sent word for her son to be brought along. Puck didn't like the sound of that but even the Trickster King himself could not escape the tight grasp of the seemingly-withering Mr. Canis. Since then Sabrina had received no calls despite Granny promising to phone them every day. She was worried about them.

But Uncle Jake and Ms. White kept them in high spirits but Sabrina found herself feeling down and alone, reading through fairy-tales she has already read before for anything that could wake her parents. Her lanky uncle had been spending more time with his beautiful girlfriend and Ms. White having so much to do, couldn't spend every second with them. Red and Daphne were happy playing childish games together on the carpet. Sabrina used to have Puck to scream at for the ruthless pranks he played on her but she didn't even have that anymore.

Mirror was her only confidant. But she started hating coming into the room now and seeing her parents sleeping, angry at herself for not being able to do anything to help them.

Daphne called for Sabrina to come in and look at the dresses, her voice ringing with the carefree happiness of a little girl that Sabrina had noticed that she had lost too early.

xxx

It was hardly seven o'clock when Sabrina woke and bounded down into the kitchen where Uncle Jake sipped his bitter coffee and read the lines of the local newspaper.

"Have they called yet?" Sabrina asked anxiously, half-yelling. "Are they okay?"

"'Brina, tell me if this is going to become a habit so I can bring earmuffs tomorrow morning," Jake joked, folding away his paper. "You screaming in my ear every morning does nothing good for me."

"Sorry. Well, have they?"

"Uh, no. But don't worry! Granny, Canis and Hamstead are very capable and I'm sure Puck is fine in the Faerie kingdom. From what I hear Titania is quite the 'fireball'."

She did not need to be reminded about the Faerie queen's breakdown. But instead of curling up in bed and crying like on TV she went on a rampage setting fire to the place, hell-bent on killing everyone. Sabrina slumped in the chair across from him.

"It's been three weeks already! If they're okay, why aren't they calling?" she whined, tired of being alone. She missed them. She missed Granny Relda's cheeriness that she had taken for granted, Mr. Canis' constant quiet atmosphere that made her feel safe, Puck's pranks that made her sure he was always going to be there to pull a prank or otherwise save her from impending doom. Hell, she even missed Granny's cooking!

"Don't worry, 'Brina," the blonde man kissed the top of her head.

She felt like crying and would have if Snow White had not burst through the door the next moment.

"Girls, it's time to shimmer up!" she exclaimed. She wore a shimmering sequined pink dress with matching shoes and headdress. "It's time for Ferryport Landing's annual scavenger hunt!"

Sabrina had almost forgotten. It was Easter.

xxx

A little boy had chocolate smeared all over his face. Another stole a giant egg away from his friend. A girl cried because she had dropped her toy rabbit on the dewy grass. Children hugged a man walking around in a rabbit costume and others flew balloons given to them by a man dressed as a chicken. The whole place was filled to the brim with music, laughter and colour.

Daphne and Red blew bubbles that floated a ways before popping. Sabrina reached up to pop them every now and then, finding herself giggling for the first time in ages. Snow White danced the square dance – or at least she did while the children squealed and did freestyle. Uncle Jake had his arms wrapped around Briar Rose and she threw little pieces of food into his mouth, laughing together. And afar Sabrina noticed Prince Charming watching Ms. White lovingly.

Daphne and Red collapsed on a bench and the older girl followed them. Their dresses spilled colours over the old wooden bench. Red wore her signature colour; the top part of her dress patterned with sewn flowers and the skirt was puffy. Daphne wore a rainbow dress fit with puffy sleeves and the skirt resembled that of a tutu.

"You guys look like real-life princesses," Sabrina complimented them, fixing Daphne's slightly-crooked tiara.

"You mean that?" Red squeaked.

"Of course, why shouldn't I?"

Red smiled bashfully. The little girl was the same age as Daphne, same physical size too. But she always seemed to shrink when another person other than her new-found friend, talked to her. Sabrina couldn't exactly blame her. She hadn't treated her well; shooting her cold glances, dismissing her problems as insignificant and ignoring her as if she had never entered her life. But the girl used to a psychopathic nut-case! Sabrina couldn't help harbouring a small seed of suspicion for the seemingly meek, harmless girl, even now as she was dressed up as a glamorous princess.

"I'll go get us some drinks," Red chirped and popped off the seat and over to the lemonade stand catered by Mr. Seven (probably a scheme to generate more money, however little, for Charming).

"This is going to be so punkrock!" Daphne exclaimed, biting down on her palm. She kept her gaze on Mayor Charming, almost jumping out of her seat if he even came so much as a arms-length close to the megaphone, used to announce the start of the scavenger hunt. "You're going to do it too, right?"

"Maybe," Sabrina said.

"You're sad about Puck leaving, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm sad about – wait a minute! Who said anything about Puck?"

"You did."

"When?"

"Just then."

Sabrina blushed furiously. "I was going to say 'them', not 'him'."

Daphne wrapped her arms around her big sister. "Whatever you say, Mrs. Goodfellow. But you should join in no matter how much you're upset about 'them'. It might cheer you up."

"You're right," Sabrina smiled lopsidedly, ignoring the reminder that she would be married to the Trickster King in the future.

Red came back with the drinks, a little red in the face explaining that the price had been raised by Prince Charming. Suspicions confirmed about swindling money from thirsty children's pockets, the blonde girl sent the mayor a disgusted look. He caught her gaze and sneered back at her.

The three girls sipped their drinks and told jokes until the obnoxious prince's voice called all participants to the checked starting line. Sabrina was near the front of the line. She studied her competition. There were mostly little kids guided by their parents and older kids like Sabrina. She noticed someone familiar hanging at the back of the group but before she could confirm her suspicions two parents moved in front of him and blocked her view.

"_Toby?_" Sabrina murmured. Memories of her dead grade-six teacher encased in a cocoon of silk flashed through her mind.

Prince Charming read from a list. "The rules are as stated. The eggs are hidden inside this enclosed areas marked by the white picket fence. Do not go over them. The ordinary eggs are worth one point while the golden eggs are worth five. At the end of the scavenger hunt a horn will blow and participants will gather at the starting line again. The person who has the most points wins the chocolate-galore prize and it is advised that children should not eat the eggs found during the game," he eyed the crowd to show that he was serious but before it sunk it that the eggs could cause an unpleasant bonding with the toilet he laughed and dismissed it.

Sabrina found the hunting area to be quite shabby. Though the whole area was huge, the place was old and dirty, as if it had been stripped off last year's tournament and stapled on again. He probably thought he would be using magic to conjure up the arena but due to cutbacks he just had to make-do. A large copse of tall trees made up one corner of the area, a tiny creek (if you could call a water-filled trench a creek) made another portion, and the rest was a field dotted with bushes, flowers and rocks; plenty of hiding places for small chocolate eggs.

"Get ready, boys and girls. Three, two, one and GO!" a horn blew, drowning out Charming's last word. Everybody surged into the playing area, kids squealing and running around in circles excitedly instead of looking for eggs.

Daphne and Red had disappeared into the creek area and Sabrina begun to follow them when she saw Toby again, the bug-eyed weirdo that had killed her teacher. Suspicious, she followed him into the dense trees. Toby was the result of the marriage of two everafters, Ms. Muffet (or Mrs. Arachnid as she prefers to be called now) and the Spider. His fairytale form was hideous, a half-spider, half-human creature with huge fangs jutting out of his mouth.

She wandered around in the trees keeping her ears and eyes strained for any sign of him. She hadn't reached the white fence yet so she knew she was still in the area. Sabrina realised miserably she had never gone looking for a bad guy herself before. Someone always came along whether she wanted them there or not and she had always taken a companion for granted.

"Why are you following me, Grimm?" a boy's voice said behind her.

She spun around. _Puck?_ But it wasn't the fairy-boy, it was the spider-boy in his human form. Her face reddened. She shouldn't be so surprised; she was looking for him after all.

"Just wondering what you're doing outside of the jail. That's where killer freaks belong," she hissed at him.

"Puh-lease. 'I was disillusioned by the man I thought was my father. He tricked me!' They let me go in a second" he laughed. Sabrina was tired of this. She tried to move past him but he blocked her way.

"Aren't you going to let me pass?" she snarled, trying again and failing again.

"I just want to tell you that there's a gold egg up in that tree," he pointed up. He wasn't lying. She could see the glint of the gold from down on the ground. "Bet I can get to it before you can."

Sabrina contemplated this. She was fit – who wouldn't be after all those chases, being both the pursuer and the pursued. She was great at rock-climbing too; a tree shouldn't be much difference. If Toby stayed in his human form she might have a real chance of beating him. She stuck out a hand. "Deal if you promise to not change into a spider."

"Deal!' Toby shouted and shot up the tree, arms pulling himself up.

Sabrina clambered on after him and eventually overtook him. As she climbed higher, closer to the egg she wondered what it was doing all the way up there. Charming had said that they were hard to find but it shouldn't be this hard. This was a kid's game! Charming might be a pretentious, obnoxious, Grimm-hating prince but he was by no means stupid. Ready to climb back down, fear of falling into a trap, she spotted the golden egg a branch away. Triumph overpowered her suspicions and she scampered up to take it in her hands.

The wrapping was sticky. The shining gold was stained with grimy handprints that weren't hers_. Toby must have put it up here_! She thought a moment too late. Two hands pushed her and she fell down from the tree, face-first, screaming. This is the part where Puck should have saved her and she became furious at the fact that he wasn't there to do it. She grabbed branches to slow her fall but ultimately she landed hard on the ground.

Her whole right side ached from pain and blood oozed from cuts on her face. The tears she had been bottling up burst forth, stinging her cheeks. And all at once she was crying about everything; her parents being kidnapped and leaving her and her sister alone, not being able to wake them, Granny Relda's, Mr Canis' and Puck's possible deaths in Manhattan, feeling more alone than ever before.

Sabrina heard people coming through the trees and Uncle Jake's worried voice calling her name. They probably heard the fall and her cries. Drying her eyes as much as she could, she stormed out of there surprising an anxious Snow White by pushing her aside.

"Where are you going, 'Brina!" Jake ran after her.

"Home!" she shouted back.

"Wait, let's take Ms. White's car," Jake said but was hushed by the beautiful princess telling him that the girl needed some time alone.

No one followed Sabrina as she trekked the long walk home. She braved the quizzical glances people on the street gave her, wondering why she was crying and why she had leaves and twigs caught up in her hair. But she didn't care and kept her head low and watched her feet.

Her whole body throbbed with pain by the time she reached the house. One thing seemed different about it. She stopped and stared trying to figure out what was wrong. And then she saw it. The family car was in the driveway. The lovable hunk-a-junk that had driven out of Ferryport Landing two weeks ago. They were finally home.

Despite her aching legs she raced into the house shouting names. "Granny? Mr. Canis? Puck?"

Granny Relda appeared from the living room, rosy cheeks and all. Sabrina ran into her grandmother's embrace, sucking in the familiar fragrance the old lady always wore. She had never felt so happy to drown her nostrils in it. Granny laughed and squeezed her body all the more tighter until she couldn't breathe. Sabrina pushed herself away from her and beamed.

"I'm so glad you're back!" she gushed.

"I'm glad I am too, _liebling_. What has happened to you? You looked like you've just fallen out of a tree!" the old lady exclaimed, not knowing how right she was.

"Don't worry about that," Sabrina dismissed it, caring only that Granny Relda was there to care about things again. "What happened with you?"

"The mischievous Easter Rabbit wanted to turn all the eggs in New York to chocolate and the spell got a little out of control."

"But why didn't you call?"

"The phones were made of chocolate, _liebling_"

They both laughed. They hugged some more and Sabrina hugged Mr. Canis' thin frame who returned the hug awkwardly, patting her on the back. She assumed Puck was up in his room rolling in mud, trying to rid himself of the memories of Titania grooming him for two weeks. She drank hot chocolate while listening to Granny's wild tales of the big apple. She forgot about her parents, her hate of detective work and the fact that she had fallen out of a tree an hour earlier and was just happy.

xxx

Sabrina almost cried out in joy when she saw him swaggering down the hall. She saw the ratty green hoodie and the torn jeans and ran forward to hug him but remembering that he was hygienically 'un-friendly' she forced herself to a stop. And when he opened his mouth she didn't remember why she had missed him in the first place.

"Wow. I didn't think you could get any uglier, fartface," Puck laughed and pointed at her cut-up face. "I would give you money for plastic surgery but this is a lot funnier."

Sabrina's temper boiled up and she forgot why she had missed him at all. He was nothing but a nuisance. If he had been there then maybe she didn't have to add yet another near-death experience to her growing list. She grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him to her face, her teeth gritted.

"Because of you I almost _died_ today so you're lucky that your face hasn't already been smashed in," she snarled. She let him go and stalked off to her room, steam blowing out of her ears. Puck just stared after her with a confused look on his face.

"What did I do?" he called after her before she slammed her bedroom door.

What Sabrina didn't realise that she was saying she needed Puck to be there to protect her, to swoop in and sweep her off of her feet. And despite Puck always declaring that he hated saving Sabrina all the time, he managed to pick her up when she fell every single time after that.

**I don't think I did so well with the 'being apart' thing and there are bound to be some errors so I would love your reviews and opinions.**

**Next chapter will be April Fool's Day, should be fun.**

**Please review and check out my other Sisters Grimm fanfics :D**

**Ice**


End file.
